Ash The Pokemon Master
by DarkLucarioYT
Summary: Ash A Pokemon Trainer Was Betrayed By His Friends After He Lost The Alola League. He Is Back For Revenge. Sorry I Am Bad At Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Ash The Pokemon Master Chapter 1**

 **Hello I Am DarkLucarioYT And You Can Call Me Aura. Please Subscribe To My Youtube Channel : Enderzz - Minecraft and More. Please Leave A Review Saying How I Can Improve My Story. Please Be Gentle With Me This Is My First Fanfic. I Do Not Own Pokemon Or Any Part Of It. Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

A Man Was Sitting On Top Of Mount Silver He Was Beside His Aura Partner, Lucario

This Man Was None Other Than Ash Satoshi Ketchum,

He Woke Up,

Then A Pidgeot Came To Him And Said

 **POKESPEECH**

" Master There Is A Letter Given To Me

By Professor Oak "

 **END POKESPEECH**

Thank You Pidgeot, Ash Said

Now Lets Read The Letter

LETTER

Dear Satoshi

I Invite You To The Champion Tournament That Is Held Every 20 Years, I Already Registered You For The Tournament. The Tournament Is Being Held In Lumiose City, Kalos. Hope You Enter.

\- Charles Goodshow

PS. I Know Your Real Name

END LETTER

This Is The Time To Prove My Skills. Ash Said

He Then Flew On His Latios To Lumiose City , Kalos

It Was Good That Latios Was Faster Than A Jet Plane Or Else It Would've Taken Him Forever To Get There. Ash Thought

Had Won Every League and Beat Every Elite 4 and Champion and The Only People That New His Real Name Were Lance, Steven , Cynthia , Alder , Diantha ,Sun Also Known As Ellios and Charles Goodshow. They Were The 6 Champions Of Their Respective Regions. Lance Is The Champion Of Kanto And Johto, Steven Is The Champion Of Hoenn, Cynthia Is The Champion Of Sinnoh , Alder Is The Champion Of Unova , Diantha Is The Champion Of Kalos and Sun Also Known As Ellios Is The Champion Of Alola.

Ash Finally Reached Lumiose City, Kalos

Then He Saw Some People He Never Wanted To See Again.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **That Is The End Of This Chapter. Please Do Not Force Me To Update My Stories. I Will Update Every**

 **Once In A While. Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Seeing The Ones You Hate

**Ash The Pokemon Master Chapter 2**

 **Hi DarkLucarioYT here and my nickname is Aura. Thank you for the review Cake09877, I will no longer capitalize everything. Please subscribe to my YouTube channel : Enderzz - Minecraft and More. This is my first fanfic please be gentle with me. Please leave a review saying how to improve my story. I do not own Pokemon or any part of it.**

* * *

Ash saw Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris , Cilan , Serena and Clemont. He just walked past them and he had a sad face under his hood. He went to the Pokemon Center. He asked Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy can you please get me a room please. Nurse Joy nodded her head. She said his room is room 27 (A.N. I just made that up LOL) . He went to the 2nd floor and went into his room. He dropped his bag and then brought Darkrai out of his pokeball and asked , Darkrai where do you want to sleep?

 **POKESPEECH**

 **Darkrai said, I want to sleep on the couch, you sleep on the other bed.**

 **END POKESPEECH**

Ash said, Darkrai tell Lucario to sleep on the other bed. Darkrai went to Lucario and said ,

 **POKESPEECH**

 **Darkrai : Lucario you sleep on the other bed**

 **Lucario : okay**

 **END POKESPEECH**

Lucario jumped once from the floor onto the other bed

Darkrai sat down on the carpet and layed down

 **At The Morning**

Ash went out with Darkrai , Lucario and the rest of his Pokemon to train

 **After 2 Hours**

Ash and his Pokemon went to where the Master Tournament is being held and then he saw who he was against on the first round

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **That is the chapter I will start making long chapters soon please be patient. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and say how I can improve my story and if I am doing well with the story. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Why He Hates

**Ash The Pokemon Master Chapter 3**

 **Hi DarkLucarioYT here my nickname is Aura. Please enjoy. This chapter will explain why Ash hates Misty , Brock , May , Max , Dawn , Iris , Cilan , Serena and Clemont so much. I do not own Pokemon or any part of it. Please leave a review on how I can improve my story and if I am doing good or bad with the story. Please be gentle with me this is my first fanfic.**

 **FLASHBACK**

Ash came back home from the Alola League getting 2nd place losing to a guy named Alex his team were composed of Manectric , Scrafty , Gardevoir , Skarmory , Sylveon and Toxapex. Ash's team was Ash-Greninja, Decidueye, Incineroar, Alolan Ninetails, Umbreon and Espeon. Ash was happy for getting 2nd place. Then he reached Pallet Town. They said that he should give up trying to become a Pokemon Master and said he was a failure. He was crying and shouted at them I will come back someday and become a Pokemon Master. He travelled to Johto from Pallet Town he rode on Charizard and 2 days later he was at the bottom of Mount Silver. He climbed for 4 days and 5 hours he then made it to the top and some Legendary Pokemon wanted him to become their trainer. He happily agreed. He was at the top of Mount Silver for 16 years.

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Now that is why Ash hates them so much. Next Chapter will be about the Ash's first battle and who he is against. Hope you Enjoyed. Until Next Time.**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Battles

**Ash The Pokemon Master Chapter 4**

 **Hello DarkLucarioYT my nickname is Aura. This is the chapter of the Ash's 1st Battle. Thank you to the people that followed this story and me. I do not own Pokemon or any part of it.**

Ash saw that he was against his ex-best friend and the first gym leader he ever beat it was Brock.

Ash would reveal his identity in the Finals of the Master Tournament. Ash said to himself

This will be a 1v1 Pokemon Battle

The battle between Satoshi and Brock Slate BEGIN , the judge shouted

I need you're assistance my friend, Ash said

Then a Sceptile appeared from inside the Pokeball

Go Swampert! Brock shouted

Swampert use Ice Beam, Brock Said

Sceptile jump forward and use Leaf Blade, Ash said

After the smoke dissapeared Swampert was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Swampert is unable to battle, the judge shouted

Satoshi's Sceptile did not look damaged from the Ice Beam and it 1 hit ko'd Swampert with a Leaf Blade. Satoshi seems like a force not to be reckoned with. the judge said

The winner is Satoshi, the judge shouted. Ash went to his room in the Pokemon Center. Ash saw that all the traitors won their 1st rounds as well but he was not sad because he wanted to beat all the traitors himself. Ash then went to sleep with Lucario and Darkrai.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **That is the end of the Chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading. Please Subscribe to my YouTube channel: Enderzz - Minecraft and More. Please leave reviews and say how I can improve my story and if i am doing well with the story. Please forgive me if I did bad with the battle part , the battling part is not the part I am good at , I like the battles but im not good at writing them. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Ash's 2nd Battle

**Ash The Pokemon Master Chapter 5**

 **Hello DarkLucarioYT here , my nickname is Aura. Please leave a review and say how I can improve my story and if i am doing good or bad with the story. I do not own Pokemon or any part of it. This chapter will be about the 2nd battles.**

* * *

Ash looked at the screen and saw he was against the 1st person he met on his journey he broke her bike as well (A.N. LOL i had to) : Misty

He smiled and said to himself she wont see whats coming. He said freakily

The battle between Satoshi and Misty Waterflower is 1v1 Pokemon Battle, the judge said

May The Battle Begin! , the judge shouted

My friend you may battle with pride, Ash said while throwing his Pokeball

A Lucario came out of the Pokeball

Starmie lets show them the power of water! , Misty shouted

Aura Partners working together, TOGETHER FOREVER, Ash and Lucario shouted

Then a big ray of light hut Lucario and after the light dissapeared at Lucario's place was a Mega Lucario

Misty freaked out, she knew she was gonna lose but it was worth trying.

Starmie use Water Gun, Misty shouted

Lucario take it my friend, Ash said

Lucario did not even look affected by it.

Misty said to herself, uh-oh

Lucario use Aura Shadow Apocalypse (A.N. I made this move)

Then a big blade made out of steel formed and it had darkness blackness around it. Then there was a big inter-dimensional rift that has a 1/100000 chance of appearing the blade then had blue and red aura around it and it hit Starmie knocking it out straight up and it fell in the inter-dimensional rift and got teleported to the Shadow Realm.

Starmie is unable to battle, the judge shouted.

Satoshi what kind of move was that ? Charles Goodshow asked

It was made by me, and Arceus made sure that my Lucario is the only Pokemon that can learn it.

Everyone were so surprised that Arceus knew Satoshi.

Then Ash went to the Pokemon Center and went in his room.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **POKEDEX**

 **Aura Shadow Apocalypse**

 **\- a pokemon move that can kill Pokemon ,**

 **it makes an inter-dimensional rift that teleports**

 **to the Shadow Realm. It makes a massive blade made**

 **out of steel surrounded by darkness, blackness , Red Aura and Blue Aura.**

 **Base Power : 200**

 **Accuracy : 100%**

 **Shadow Realm :**

 **\- a place where all bad and evil Pokemon dissapear to and the only**

 **2 ways of getting there are being bad or getting hit by the Pokemon Move :**

 **Aura Shadow Apocalypse.**

 **Author's Note**

 **I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews on how I can improve my story and if I am doing good or bad with the story. Please subscribe to my YouTube channel : Enderzz - Minecraft and More. DarkLucarioYT signing out. Until next time.**


	6. Author's Note 1

**Hello everyone, DarkLucarioYT here, my nickname is Aura. Keep in mind this is not a chapter just an Author's Note. Review on any chapter of this story saying how I can improve my story and if I am doing good or bad with the story. It takes me around 30-45 minutes to make a 300-400 word chapter, sorry I am slow at typing. Please wait I will start making long chapters soon. I do not own Pokemon or any part of it. I can only make a few chapters a day because I get tired every once in a while, everyone does. So I hope you can help me make this story better saying some suggestions for the story by reviewing. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Dragon Master Takedown

**Ash The Pokemon Master Chapter 6.**

 **Hello everyone, DarkLucarioYT here , my nickname is Aura. Please subscribe to my YouTube channel: Enderzz - Minecraft and More. I do not own Pokemon or any part of it. Let's get this chapter started.**

Ash just woke up. He saw that all the traitors won their battles except Max, he lost to Steven Stone, The Champion of The Hoenn Region. 3 down, 6 more traitors to go, Ash thought. He took his Pokemon and went out to go and train.

 **3 hours later**

All of Ash's Pokemon and Ash were extremely tired, they have been training for 3 hours. They really wanted to win the Master Tournament and Ash wanted to become his childhood dream : **A Pokemon Master.** Ash saw he was against Iris next. She was gonna get humiliated. Ash then went to the battlefield.

Well if it isn't Iris, Ash said.

Come battle me weak trainer, Iris said.

Says the Dragon Master that is extremely scared of Fairy and Ice types. You're a disgrace to you're own village, Ash said with a growl.

Shut up Satoshi, Iris shouted.

This will be a 3v3 Pokemon Battle between Iris from The Dragon Village in Unova and Satoshi, the judge said.

May the battle BEGIN!, the judge shouted

May we battle together my friend, Ash said while throwing his Pokeball.

A Charizard came out of the Pokeball.

Go Dragonite! , Iris said.

Charizard finish it up quick, use Dragon Claw, Ash said.

Dragonite use Thunder Punch, Iris shouted.

Dragonite and Charizard were hitting each other with Thunder Punches and Dragon Claws.

After Dragonite got hit by 2 Dragon Claws, it fainted.

Dragonite is unable to battle, Charizard wins, the judge said.

I choose you Haxorus! , Iris said.

Charizard take it out in 1 hit,

use Ice Punch FULL POWER, Ash said.

Haxorus immediately fainted.

Haxorus is unable to battle, Charizard wins, the judge said simply.

Go Salamence! , Iris said.

Salamence use Dragon Pulse, Iris said.

Charizard counter it with a Dragon Pulse of you're own.

Charizard finish it off with a Rock Slide, Ash said

Salamence got hit by the Rock Slide fell from flying and immediately fainted.

Salamence is unable to battle, the judge said

Satoshi wins and Satoshi best Iris's entire 3 Pokemon team with just his Charizard, the judge said.

Satoshi is now a part of the top 12, the judge said.

The Top 12 are composed of **May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Cilan, Serena Yvonne, Clemont, Satoshi, Cynthia, Steven, Lance, Sun also known as Ellios, Gary and Paul. The judge said.**

 **Tommorow will be all battles from The Top 12 to The Top 6. The judge said.**

 **We will see you again tommorow, remember to train you're Pokemon to have a higher chance of winning and good luck to you all, the judge said.**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **That was my longest chapter so far, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review saying how I can improve my story and if I am doing good or bad with the story. Aura signing out. Until next time.**


	8. Rewrite xd

Sorry for inactivity, school takes so much time ;-;. I will make a rewrite for this story because it was terrible(tbh), now I think what the hell I was writing, check my profile for updates. Thx

-Aura


End file.
